


It's Not Just Me Anymore

by Gumball107



Category: Doom Patrol (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Other, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumball107/pseuds/Gumball107
Summary: I'm not good with crossovers, but this is something that was in my mindVanya was alone and her siblings aren't much help even before she wrote that book that is until a storm came that's when she started to know she wasn't alone anymoreIn which Vanya is a primary along with Jane, this is part of season 1
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Crazy Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Storms are coming
> 
> Hope you like it

Vanya was walking home from her work, it was raining and she was looking down, when she wrote that book she thought she would be free, but it just made her life even worse

later thunder strikes and Vanya kept walking until lightning started to strike Vanya was still running that is of course when lighting was striking

it was unusual lighting keeps striking everyone was running to safety and so was Vanya, she kept running she did not stop, she say the police guiding all the people inside a building, Vanya was about to go there, but she was stopped when she saw a girl hit the ground, Vanya stopped in her tracks because as the little girl was about to get up lighting was about to strike her

Vanya ran as fast as she could, she pushed the little girl out of the way and Vanya was striked by lightning and everything went dark


	2. Welcome New Primary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya meets "her" personalities and Jane

Vanya gasped and sit up right away she looked around her surroundings and it looked like she was in an old train station, she looked down and this is what shocked her, she looked at her appearance and saw that she is wearing her uniform she looked at her hands and saw how small they are, she is back to her thirteen year old self

"Hello"

Vanya gasped and looked up to see a women in a pant suit looking down at her with a smile

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startled you, I am The Secretary" she introduced herself

"I-i'm-"

"Vanya Hargreeves, I know we say a glance of your memories down here" said the secretary

Vanya looked confused when she said that "we?" 

"Yeah, as in us"

Vanya turned around to find that there are other people in here and they were walking around her keeping her in their own circle

Vanya looked scared, she doesn't know where she is, she could be far from home, and she's in a place with strangers 

"Where am I?" asked Vanya

"Your in the underground" said the women with dark clothes and x's on her eyes " it's the internal mind of the primaries mind"

"What do you mean?" Asked Vanya

"She means your inside your mind kid" said the bald women 

Vanya was shocked "wha-what do you mean?!"

Secretary kneeled down and softly placed her hands on Vanya's shoulders "Vanya darling, you got hit by lightning, right now your in the hospital and that strike hit you really bad, and somehow we are inside your mind"

Vanya was shocked to hear that 

"What's going to happen after?" Asked Vanya

"Well Vanya, you will become the new primary along with Jane, but don't be afraid, we know about your past Vanya and I am so sorry that happened to you, you don't have to be afraid because you have us now Vanya, you in" said the Secretary

Vanya took a deep breath and nodded as a response

The secretary hugged Vanya and Vanya hugged back

It is the start of a new life for Vanya


	3. Unstoppable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hospital and leaving while meeting a predator

Vanya woke up to the sound of beeping, as she stirred awake she is in a hospital bed where a doctor was next to her

The doctor noticed that she is now awake, "ah, Miss Hargreeves, your awake"

Vanya groaned while getting up and asked "what happened?" 

"You got struck by lightning by saving the little girl" said the doctor

Vanya was shocked to hear what the doctor said, so what was happening in her mind was not a dream

"I know it's terrifying to hear, but your alright now, unfortunately, the lightning did burn you badly it caused you to have a really bad scar on you" the doctor showed her a picture of her skin with a really bad scar

Vanya was breathing heavily after seeing what happened to her

"But what matters is that your alright, you should thank the women you called us, she wanted to thank you for saving her child" said the doctor "I'll go tell her your alright" 

The doctor left Vanya alone with her thoughts, Vanya couldn't believe what happened, there are people living in her mind now, she still couldn't believe it, she just think she's going crazy

___________________Later that Night___________________

Vanya is getting dressed to get ready to leave, she left her hospital room and went down to the office to be signed out, Vanya was about to leave right before she was stopped by a women and a familiar child

"Hello, I'm so happy your alright miss, I know you don't know me, but you saved my child and I wanted to thank you, I'm so sorry about what happened" said the women

"Oh don't worry, I'm fine now, your child shouldn't be the one to suffer through that lightning strike" said Vanya

"Well we both thank you, my name is Vanessa" said Vanessa

"Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Vanya Hargreeves" said Vanessa

Vanya looked at her concerned

"I read your book, I heard of the umbrella academy before, I wasn't much of a fan, but I am a fan of yours" said Vanessa

"Oh, thank you" said Vanya

"I know in your book you say you were the ordinary one and your family said your not special, but I'm going to say that you are not ordinary, you are special Vanya Hargreeves" said Vanessa

"Thanks, but I know your saying that because you feel bad for me" said Vanya

"No, well yes, but that's not it, I know your special Vanya, I just know it" said Vanessa

Vanya smiled at her "thank you Vanessa"

Vanessa softly smiled at her "Well, you better be going home, you should get some rest anyway"

"Thanks, but I think I had enough sleep" said Vanya, they both went their separate ways Vanya turned around and so did Vanessa and they both waved goodbye

___________________Later that Night___________________

Vanya was walking home that night with her head down, as she was walking some guy blocked her, she looked up to see the guy was looking at her, she tried to walk by but he kept blocking her

"Sorry, but could you excuse me?" Asked Vanya in a small voice

"Oh, but why should I" said the guy sounding creepy

Vanya tried to leave, but the guy grabbed her, Vanya was struggling to get out of his hands and telling him "let me go!"

The guy didn't listen all his did was try and kiss her, and kissing her neck

Vanya was uncomfortable with this, she tried yelling for help, but no one's there, Vanya was breathing heavily and closed her eyes, she tried pushing him away, but he was holding a grip on her, Vanya kept trying, she felt anger rising up on her, but it felt like she was a different person, suddenly Vanya felt a vibrate in her intire body like she was no longer their and someone else is

The guy was pushed away from Vanya, Vanya grabbing his collar and bring him down her level as she yelled "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!!!" and then he was thrown to the other side of the side walk, he landed on the ground hard, he looked up at Vanya who now has deadshot eyes, dark circles around her eyes and a scar on her lip

Vanya was walking up to him and the guy was backing away on the ground with one hand up "W-woah O-okay sugar, okay w-we don't need to escalate" said the guy stuttering in fear

"Don't call me sugar, my NAME is Hammerhead" said Vanya who is Hammerhead, Hammerhead stomped on his stomach

The guy grabbed his stomach with both his arms and groaning on the ground

"Don't ever come near us again asshole" said Hammerhead leaving the guy on the ground

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting a Umbrella Academy and Doom patrol crossover, I wanted to do one but I'm not good at crossovers


End file.
